


Promise Of Eternity

by BellaSanchez



Series: Promise Of Eternity [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Requited Love, Romance, War, fear of losing loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaSanchez/pseuds/BellaSanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had changed for her - the little princess who had always been pampered and never done any serious work. Now she's been forced from her home by the people she thought were family and thrown into a war. But it's not really that bad, she comes to realise. Especially where a certain Just King is involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Of Eternity

The screams echoed down the hallway and into the ears of the young woman laying in a room only a few doors away. She whimpered and covered the pillow tighter over her ears. With the pillow over her ears, she didn't hear her door quietly opening; didn't realise that someone else was in the room with her until a hand was placed over her mouth. The woman shot up to fight the intruder off but upon seeing who it was instantly relaxed and pulled his hand away from her mouth, flinching against the sound of another scream.

"What?" She whispered, her heart hammering inside her chest.

"Quick, we must hurry." He said, his eyes wide with fear as he ushered her out of the room and through the maze of halls that she called her home.

"What's wrong? Please tell me!" She kept repeating to the old man in front of her, who simply ignored her for favour of rushing her towards the centre of the castle. Suddenly she heard voices, and looking at the man who had overtaken her in the hall and was speeding up in front, she decided to eavesdrop. Well, what I hear could give me a clue as to what is happening. She thought, moving along the wall until she came to a doorway. Peering around, she saw General Glozelle and her uncle, Lord Miraz.

"Lord Miraz," Glozelle said, unknowing to the girl that stood next to the doorway. "You have a son." At this, the girl gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she stumbled away from the door. She knew everything now. She had to find her brother and tell him… Quickly, she sprinted down hallway after hallway breathlessly turning every corner, wanting to stop but knowing that she couldn't, that she had to get to him…

"Five more minutes." She hears as she rockets into the room. She almost cries with relief, knowing that the man, that kind old man, had gotten to him first.

"You will not be watching the stars tonight, my prince." He pulled the tired almost adult from his bed and opened the wardrobe. "Come, we must hurry." I nodded once and walked to the wardrobe.

"Professor what's going on?" My brother asked, more alert now. The old man didn't reply so I did for him.

"Aunt has given birth… to a son." That was all he needed to know before he was pushing me into the small closet and closing the door. We wasted no time in getting to the stable and saddling our horses. We were ready to go when the professor stopped the prince.

"You must make for the woods."

"The woods?"

"They won't follow you there." He hands the younger man a wrapped object. "It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will we ever see you again?" The woman asked timidly. The professor smiled gently at her.

"I hope so my princess. There is so much I am meant to tell you both. Everything you know is about to change." Suddenly a clanging of metal and running footsteps were heard. "Now go!" We needed no more encouragement to shoot off into the courtyard and out of the castle all together. Fireworks were let off into the sky and we could hear a voice shouting: "Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!" she blinked back tears as she looked back one last time at the only home she'd had my entire life. Her brother noticed her gaze and gave a small smile.

"We'll be okay." He reassured her and together they rode out of the castle and into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the movie The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and will share the basic story and the lines from it. It will be mixed up a little though due to the fact that I've added my own character and things will definitely have to change because of that!


End file.
